


Tangled Fingers

by yatogamivevo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Cafe, First Kiss, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Owl Cafe, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Tumblr Prompt, shoujo anime sounds in the distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatogamivevo/pseuds/yatogamivevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto takes Akaashi to Akiba Fukuro, an owl cafe in Tokyo. It was meant to be payment for all the times Akaashi bought him lunch.<br/>But cherry blossoms and mean wind in the park always lead to romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Fingers

Bokuto gripped Akaashi's hand as though if he let go, he would never see him again. Yet Akaashi's face still felt warm, despite the sharp, cold wind that assaulted his cheeks at every turn they took. 

Akaashi liked the feeling of Bokuto's hand in his with their fingers tangled together tightly. His hands were wide and strong, hours of volleyball practice had turned his hands into muscle. The tips of his fingers were calloused, but he didn't mind. It reminded Akaashi of how hard Bokuto worked to become the best.

****

Akaashi sat in the clubroom, back against the wall as he waited for Bokuto to show up so they could eat lunch together, even if it was more like Bokuto could show up to eat Akaashi's lunch that he made an extra of because Bokuto forgot lunch money and a lunch of his own. It became routine, and routine turned into imagining Bokuto's fingers in his own. He shook his head as the expected burst through the door, loudly shouting about how hungry he was as the younger stood and stretched with grace.

No one else was in the room, and the older gave him a stare that would have startled him if he hadn't known Bokuto better. "'Kaaashi~"

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" He tilted his head slightly.

"There's an owl cafe in town! It's so cute, I wanna go!" He bounced up and down as though he were asking his mom to go. 

"We can go on Sunday when we don't have practice, Bokuto-san."

****

That's how Akaashi's daydreams of Bokuto's hand in his own came to be a reality. "Bokuto-san, do you even know where this place is? Last time you directed us somewhere, we wound up in a different town."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto raised the A's in his name a pitch higher in complaint. 

Akaashi didn't say anything except let out a small chuckle. 

They stepped into warmth, the little step in the cafe nearly making him trip. The moment they stepped in, Bokuto asked to pet an owl.

Akaashi held the smallest on his sleeved arm, protesting that he'd be happy petting any of the owls. But he took it anyway, the creature perched on his arm in, what felt like, a very ceremonious fashion. "Bokuto-san. He looks like he wants to sleep."

Bokuto, being the way he was, needed to hold the largest owl in the cafe he could get. They looked identical, proud, large creatures puffing their chests out, eyeing the rest of the  
world like they were better. The older looked over to boast when he spotted gentle, long fingers petting the top of the tiniest owl he'd ever seen, cooing at it quietly.

A full hour was spent petting the owls, and admiring them, and talking to them. 

Akaashi's cheeks were assaulted with the cold, but it was pleasant this time.

"So? How was it? Would you do it again?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san. I think we should go again some day. It made you really happy, and thank you for paying to let me go, too."

"Ah, don't worry about it! I owe you after all the bentos you've made."

A comfortable silence fell between them, they made their way into Ueno Park, known for the cherry blossoms during spring, and continued walking and yet again, admiring the scenery. Bokuto never failed to point out things that caught his eye, loudly exclaiming about it.

They stopped for a moment, crowds having dispersed from near them, stopping to drink a water bottle from Akaashi's bag.

A cold wind that ripped at Akaashi's clothes passed through, sending him toppling into the older. "Sorry. It's pretty stormy today." He looked up, and the older boy's cheeks were bright red, and his eyes were wide.

Cherry blossoms that had been ripped from the trees now fell with grace, and one landed right on Bokuto's cheek. The younger pressed his thumb against his cheek to brush it away, and chapped, firm lips were met with his own.

It occured to Akaashi that these were Bokuto's lips, and his entire face, including his ears, turned red.

Bokuto pulled away. "Akaashi! I'm sorry! I thought- you were going to lean in to- You were just-!"

Instead of being disgusted, or run away, like Bokuto thought, he gripped the collar of his jacket with both hands, and kissed him again, thankful that the kiss was returned. Hands wrapped around his waist tightly.

Bokuto licked his lips and he pulled away.

"Maybe we should save that for when we get back to my house, Bokuto-san."

His face lit up, a strong hand was tugging at him again, and Akaashi didn't complain that they were going the complete opposite way. He was too busy thinking about firm lips against his own, and the fingers that tangled so perfectly in his too.

**Author's Note:**

> Akiba Fukuro is a real owl cafe, it's very cute! and Ueno Park is a 20 minute walk away. The perfect recipe for shoujo anime kisses to happen!


End file.
